So this is it
by Ch4z
Summary: All in all, I loved my parents but I don't want to stay unhappy. Katniss is told she has to live with her uncle and aunt. Her parents tell her it's time for change, but is it?


_Beep beep beep_,

My alarm clock blares in my ear awaking me from my deep sleep. Moaning I sit up in my bed but only to be knocked down again by my shelf that holds my trophies.

"Ouch" My voice ruined from sleep hurts the back of my throat as it made its way up from my neck.

"Kat, it's time to get ready for school!" Mom's voice arose from the bottom of the stairs. Wait, what did she say? School? SCHOOL SHIT! I forgot about that! As I get out from bed I walked over to the shower across the hallway grabbing a set of random clothes.

The showers hot water gushes down my back sending a sweet sign of relief through me. Even the sound of the pure water drops slightly touching my bare skin ever so gently makes me feel happier and light, just then the pipes start to rumble telling me that the pure hot water will slowly fall away sending a little bit of hurt into me. I step outside of the shower and grab a rough blue towel of the rickety rack, after a few seconds of its screeching I finally pull the towel from its everlasting jail cell. I quickly (well as quick as I can) dry myself.

After being completely dry I find the random set of clothes and have a quick look at them, the shirt (short sleeved), is a faded blue like the sky. But on the other hand the shorts are greyish and considering that they are denim they went pretty well with the top. I tied my natural blonde hair up in a messy pony tail. My face, I leave alone it's fine without all of that stupid, un-needed make-up. I chucked the soaked towel in the bath and ran down stairs. As I passed my room I grabbed a pair of converses and socks.

…6…

Jumping into my Lamborghini Gallardo, and turning the keys into the ignition I somehow make my way to the school. The grounds are perfect, beautiful grass, brand new modern buildings, and a massive hall. I make my way to the front office only to see that the layout is different. Over the summer the insides of all the buildings have somehow changed to be more inviting then last time I was here. The plain old office was now tranced formed into a brightly bouncy room. A purple, more like lilac, feature wall was now on the back wall. Light sky blue and lilac single couch-chair things stayed put under a mega, and I mean MEGA, TV. In the middle of the room laid a circler desk, really more like a semi-circle, that came close to cutting off a small hall way which looked like it lead to the staff rooms.

At the desk sat a woman with straight orange hair her green eyes were bulging and looked close to popping out of her head. She was bouncing around with what looked like excitement.

"Hey, I'm Katniss Everdeen I was wondering if you had my time table for this term?"

"Ah yes Miss Everdeen, yep right here" Her voice sounded worried and light.

As I turned around to leave the woman called back to me,

"Wait, wait! This here is a map of the school" She handed me a small map of the school, and by that time the first bell had rung its continuous sound ringing fill the air with dread.

…6..

I walk to PC my head held down girls ran around me their laughing hitting the lockers and walls, Ms B looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey, there Kat it's nice to see you again"

"You to Ms B"

It's funny really the new girls, year sevens, think the same as always. Did she just call her a bitch? Why isn't she mad if she called her a bitch? Why would she do that? It's quite funny really their faces are filled with worry and the sink into the backs of their chairs. Just then Mel comes in her wild curls flowing behind her.

Right, I go to an all-girls school it sucks alright I hate it I've been here for four years, the thing that stuffs me up the most is that all my friends from primary school go to the same school Cindy High, but unlike me I go to Sammy's St. I miss my friends sure but I've had to understand what mom and dad want. 'It's for you honey', 'you'll love it', and 'it will open up so many doors for you'. I know, I know but sometimes I just want to fly away, far away. As far as the sun, to bathe in its warmth.

Mel, well she's Mel I guess. Her figure is normal, her hair black and curly (She just died it back) and her frame and style well let's just say many people stare at us when we walk down the street.

First, maths. Man I hate maths I mean who doesn't? We re-learn all the basics and after an hour of pure hell, it's all over. Soon the day comes to an end filling me with relief. I get to my car hopping in it and slamming on the accelerator and getting the hell away from the horrid place as fast as my wheels can take me.

I get home an hour and a half later thanks to stupid traffic. As I make my way down the hallway I stop as soon as I see Reef. He hugs me and starts to rant about how good school was, just then mum exclaims,

"DINNER" Her voice full of excitement and happiness.

…6…

We all gather around the table there are six of us well eight including mum and dad. First there's Rory – 19, Me (Katniss) – 18, Prim– 17, Reef and Dom (Dominic) – 16, and finally Timothy – 12. Mum's only 39 and Dad's 39 but he's younger then mum by three months. Mum turns her head in my direction instantly telling us kids that's what she's about to say is for me whether it's for me and the rest of us kids or just for me we'll see.

"Katniss your dad and I have been thinking maybe that's it's time for you to change schools"

Wait, what did she say? Change schools! Finally I've waited forever for this! Their giving me a chance a chance to be free if this is what I re-call.

"But-"

Oh shit there's a but. There's always a but!

"Katniss-"Mom sounds irritated and gives me a glare, "Kat, listen if you want to move schools you're going to move in with Uncle Haymitch."

Well at least he isn't that bad I suppose and he lives with Aunt Elffie live in Florida near the beach so I could learn to surf, and maybe they will have a football club for me to join. **(When I say football I mean Soccer). **

"Well okay then, when do I leave?"

Mom and dad think for a bit before discussing.

"This weekend" Mom announces that's great only two more days.

"And-"Dad picks in, "And" he repeats as if he can't think straight, "You'll have tomorrow and Friday off to get ready as well as tonight to pack and prepare for the weekend"

"Okay"

...6…

Today I slept in and when the clock stroked 10 I decided to start packing. Packing has never been this hard before, I mean I don't even know what to pack. Mom steps into the room with tears in her eyes. I've never seen her this sad before, her eyes are puffy like she's been crying for weeks when it's only been fourteen hours since I last saw her.

"You know how much we love you, right?' We meaning her and dad.

"Of course"

"Well even if you're thinking that we don't, we-e. We do and this is for the greater good"

"Mom, I'm not mad even if you think I am I love you heaps, and I'm so grateful for this. Thank you, thank you so much" I'm close to tears but I hold them in tears are for the week that's what my grandpa said and I'm not week I'm strong and I need to stay strong.

"I love you Kat, I really do"

"I love you too mom I always have and always will" She opens her arms up and I lean into them. I rub her back until her crying falls down into a whisper. I'll miss her I sure will but I can't let that affect me.

Tomorrow I'll finish packing but for now I need to relax because if I don't I'll become stressed out and then that will truly be a show.

At dinner Rory begins and tells us about his school. You see Rory got to choose and he choose Cindy High .Damn him, nah I love him, he's like my best friend. He will always been there for me and I'm always there for him. Reef and Dom are passing notes under the table and when Dom "Accidently" drops one he takes his plate with him. Spilling spaghetti all over the white tiles. Mom groans and dad stifles he's laugh with a cough, Mom looks at him and then looks at us kids and laughs.

Ten minutes later were all in hysterics. I'm the first one to recover and I make my way to the kitchen, putting my stuff in the sink I open the cupboards that lay hidden underneath and take out all the needed cleaning tools.

As I take them out mom looks at me and shakes her head…

"Darling I can do that, you just go upstairs and rest"

"Okay, Thanks mom"

"No worries"

I lay in bed waiting for sleep to catch up to me. When I realise it won't come I wander around my room packing things, after about two to two and a half hours I turn on the radio and funny enough 'Wild wild wild Love' so I begin dancing and packing my things it get half way when I decide that I'll just pack my clothes tomorrow. I do finishing touches and label all of the boxes to the correct belonging and have a shower.

I get some new pyjamas and put them on taking a fluffy blanket from the shelf out from the hallway. Taking a few extra for when I move I add them to a labelled 'Linen'. I jump into bed fresh and new. Wrapping myself in the blanket soon enough my mind starts to shut down letting me go to sleep I dream about what the move will be like what room I'll be in, knowing Haymitch something gross and unwelcoming but Aunt Elffie however might make it half good. Their nice don't get me wrong but I hardly ever see them I'm sure I'll love them to bits but it might take a bit of time before I feel comfortable around them, one things for sure. I can't wait for school!

I don't end up dreaming, but I do think and think I do.


End file.
